the_mopia_movementfandomcom-20200214-history
Mopia Mascots
Since the Mopia is a giant gang on Club Penguin Rewritten, it only makes sense that they have a few mascots (not to be mistaken with their god, Mr. Clean). These mascots are Shark, Box, Mophopper, Mopberry, Mopmelon, Agent Mop, King Mop, and Mario. Shark Shark is not only one of the best members of the Mopia, but also a mascot. He wears different costumes but he is mainly well known for wearing his puffle costume in Club Penguin Armies The Game. He is also well known for talking about very edgy things and is a very attractive gentleman. Shark5.PNG Unknown1.png SHARK4.PNG Box A box that screams "BOX" in all caps. No one knows what's inside Box, except the creepy pookies who snuck up inside him in the Pet Shop. Box's favorite hobby is watching Bob Ross and trying to paint like him. Box eats through photosynthesis, thus, he does not release waste. Box is fire and water proof. Since Box has gateway to a pocket dimension commonly referred to as the "Box Dimension", he has the ability to fit anything inside him, even things as big as the "Big Fucking Tree". Thus he has infinite storage space. It has recently been revealed that Box has Schrödinger's cat inside him, and the cat is planning its revenge against Box. It is rumored that Box enjoys Fruit Loops. On 07/08/2019, Box became swole. Box said this when he became swole "BOX BE SWOLE". On 7/18/19, it was confirmed by Box that in fact the cat inside of Box was a fellow Mopian by the name of Coto. Box also has a pet which is simply a cat with a box on it. Unknown-0.png Unknown10.png 20190701_160500.jpg Mophopper Mophopper is a pirate captain who wields a mop just like the Mopia. Some penguins speculate that Mophopper is somehow related to Rockhopper. However, no one can prove or disprove this. He is the creator of Mopberry and Mopmelon. Mophopper.png Mopberry Mopberry is a Strawberry who wields a mop like the Mopia. His brother is Mopmelon and his father is Mophopper. He was created on Mophopper's ship after Mophopper used Cream Soda to water a strawberry. Unknown5.png Mascots8.png MASCOTS1.png Mopmelon Mopmelon also wields a mop like his brother Mopberry and father Mophopper. He was also created on Mophopper's ship when Mophopper watered a watermelon with Cream Soda. Unknown7.png Unknown9.png Unknown8.png Agent Mop Agent Mop has not shown his face yet so not much is known about him. All that is known is his back story on how he became Agent Mop. Agent Mop was original affiliated with and an agent of the EPF. He was given a mission from the Director of the EPF to hunt down and capture Mopberry and Mopmelon. In the process of this mission, Agent Mop realized that it is immoral to capture Mopberry and Mopmelon from Mophopper. After this realization, Agent Mop abandoned and disavowed the EPF. He now works for the Mopia. He still feels that it's his duty to protect Club Penguin and its citizens so in his free time, he still protects the island, this time with his even mightier mop. King Mop King Mop is a king of an island far away from Club Penguin. While he does not have an actual role in the Mopia, he provides aid to the Mopia with his wealth and royalty by having his citizens travel to Club Penguin and help the Mopia. Unlike other kings, King Mop is not afraid to get his flippers dirty by mopping during wars, events, and everyday mopping, assisting the Mopia. While no one knows his first name, he goes around with the name "Mopia". Mascots4.png Mascots6.png Mario Mario is a penguin that wears a puffle outfit and mops. He yells "ass" and "thick". He doesn't have an exclusive role but he provides Mopia with moral support and confidence. Mario is also a duck deep inside (and a Sail Boat once to rival Box) . His full name is Mario Thick Sail Boat Duck. Not only is he a Mopia mascot, but he is also a dedicated member. He acts slightly edgy and weird. On July 9 2019, he was tragically murdered by Brochacho. He favors the "Big Bloody Bush" over the "Big Fucking Tree".